The invention relates to an electric motor, in particular for adjusting moving parts in a motor vehicle as well as a method for producing said electric motor.
A power semi-conductor module was disclosed in DE 34 06 528 A1 in which at least one semi-conductor element is arranged between two parallel substrates and makes contact with a metallization on the substrates. Ceramic plates are used as substrates, on which all power connections are applied in the form of metallic conductor tracks. The power semi-conductor in this case module can be placed in a housing, which is at least partially filled with an encapsulating material.
If such a semi-conductor module is supposed to be used for triggering an electric motor, then, based on the use of the two metallized ceramic substrates, it forms a separate electronic unit, which cannot be integrated directly into the construction space of the motor housing since it can only make electrical contact with the electric motor via an electronic plug.